the new double partner
by inuwolfram
Summary: Gakuto had always been Oshitari’s partner,but everything falls apart when Oshitari’s feelings for Atobe are revealed and Yuushi starts to play singles.Now he is left with a broken heart and no partner.That is,until Hiyoshi appears.Hiyogaku,Gakuto POV,YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**The new double partner**

**Resume: **Yuushi is now going to play singles, and Gakuto decided to forget his long one-sided love towards his now ex-partner. It is then that Hiyoshi declared himself to him. Mainly Gakuto's POV, Hiyogaku and some hints of oshiato (one-sided of oshitari)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

**Author's Notes:** some cursing and nudity…

And my English sucks, try to survive my errors. [ forget it, Rei corrected it XDD BOHOHOH

**Warning/s:** shonen-ai and maybe later some yaoi.

**Chapter one – ****Something unexpected.**

'_There is always a hidden meaning in every one of Yuushi's words… Like when he said "I enjoyed playing with you", I should have guessed that something was about to happen._

_Of course, nothing prepared me to the fact that he was saying goodbye to our doubles partnership.'_

"Yuushi! Why didn't you tell me???" I screamed towards him as the sun went down. "Why…"

He looked at me with his cool yet cold eyes. His sorry look was so cold…

Because he didn't look at me the same way I looked at him.

"I am sorry, Gakuto…"

He hugged me tenderly, but for me it was even crueler than if he had walked away.

Because I had always known.

That he didn't reply to my feelings.

Gakuto looked to the sky, now in a beautiful reddish tone.

'_I guess I always knew… ever since that time…_

"…_Gakuto…"_

"_Shh, just let me p__ut the blind..." He blinded his partner with a white scarf, softly kissing him. "I promise you that you will feel like heaven…"_

"_Are __you sure you want to do this?" Yuushi asked, Gakuto simply pulled his hand towards him, licking his fingers._

"_It's just se__x, I need a break and you need to get laid…"_

…

"_Ahh…"_

"_Ahh… Ahh"_

"_Yuushi…"_

"_Atobe…"_

…'

'_That night, __ that night I tried to make him think only of me. I thought that if we had one night he wouldn't be able to forget it… I knew long ago that he liked someone else…I felt it'_

I smashed the air at my front with the hand.

"Yuushi! How can you be so smart and such an idiot at the same time!!" I laughed, but feeling about to cry.

It was then that I heard a sound coming from my back, a walking, coming towards me.

I looked, but as I saw who it was, I immediately lost my interest.

Hiyoshi passed through me, without even bothering to look. It was normal, since we never were very close.

Gakuto kept his eyes fixed in the sky. Hiyoshi looked at the wall that he was going to use for practice.

Then something unexpected occurred.

"You look like you are about to cry, senpai." Hiyoshi commented "Should I leave you alone?"

I looked at him in surprise, which rapidly turned to irritation.

"Who's crying?" I replied, trying to joke about it "I am not as lame as you to cry in public."

Hiyoshi looked a little annoyed with the observation, but aside from that, he wasn't usually very emotional.

I stopped looking at him, sighing.

"If you're going to feel sorry for yourself, that's fine by me, but I could use a partner in training right now… And your trainings have been beyond bad ever since it was decided that Oshitari-senpai would play singles… If you continue that way you will end up getting out of the regulars."

It was getting really annoying, but really, really annoying.

"That has nothing to do with it!" I lied, getting mad at him, feeling all the frustration of those last days getting in my head and racing thought my words "I am just tired!! Why can't you guys tell the difference between tiredness and personal problems? I am not as fragile as you all think I am to get pissed at something as simple as this!! And why do you even care about me? Why would you care about me losing my place as a regular!?"

Hiyoshi stopped playing, letting his tennis ball pass him.

"I care about it."

I opened my eyes in shock "Huh?"

Hiyoshi went to fetch his ball, I followed.

"Why? Why do you…"

Hiyoshi turned around.

"If you win, I might tell." He said, calmly. Although he had said he cared, his face didn't show it.

But I was already used to his lack of reactions.

"Sure, let's beat your Gekokujou again if you insist so much."

There were two things that I didn't realize at the time; one was that as I argued and played with Hiyoshi, I hadn't thought about Yuushi and my feelings, and I was laughing as I got into the game.

The other was, as the game ended and I laughed in satisfaction for having won… Wakashi was smiling too.

((okay, here it is the first chapter, I am writing the 4th, but I will try to update this every week.

Well, I love this pairing hiyogaku, so I ask to the fans of oshigaku to please don't flame this… really, there is something that it's call respect others taste…

And that's all… hope everyone likes it

And many thanks to rei that corrected this))


	2. Chapter 2

**The new double partner**

**Resume: **Yuushi is now going to play singles, and Gakuto decided to forget his long one-sided love towards his now ex-partner. It is then that Hiyoshi declared himself to him. Mainly Gakuto's POV, Hiyogaku and some hints of oshiato (one-sided of oshitari)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

**Author's Notes:** some cursing and nudity…

And my English sucks, try to survive my errors. [ forget it, Rei corrected it XDD BOHOHOH

**Warning/s:** shonen-ai and maybe later some yaoi.

**Chapter two – Declaration.**

It was Saturday morning. I woke up, cleaned my teeth, washed my face and got dressed.

Then stayed in my bed looking at the sealing.

Usually I would go morning practice with Yuushi, but it had been a week since he left me…

'_Okay, it's not like we ever had that kind of relation__ship…'_

I looked towards my mobile.

"Maybe I will just go out with some girl for a change…" I said to myself, feeling irritated at my own attitude "I can get company if I want to, both guys and girls… Why should I be here feeling sorry for myself?"

That reminded me of Hiyoshi and his talk the other day.

'_Okay… that can't be considered a talk. Now that I thi__nk about it, he doesn't verbalize, he only knows Gekokujou dialect…'_

I laughed a little with the thoughts of him saying Gekokujou over and over again.

'_Yes, that's Hiyoshi, he doesn't have anything else on his mind…'_

'"_I care about it"'_

'_I w__onder… Why…'_

I looked one more time to my mobile, holding it in my hand.

"So… should I call Sashiko...? Huh?"

I got a new e-mail on the cell.

"_**Hello Mukahi-senpai, I found a good place to practice tennis and it's near your house, so was wondering if you could accompany me in my morning training.**_

_**Hiyoshi."**_

'_He must have found the place where Yuushi and I used to train…'_

I looked once again to Sashiko's phone number.

I received another mail.

"_**P.S**__**.: Of course it's probably a waste to train with senpai, it seems that without Oshitari-senpai playing against you is like playing against an amateur, and I don't need a handicap."**_

'_This guy is so dead__!'_

I showed up at the park an hour later. Hiyoshi was already there, though it seemed he had arrived only a few minutes earlier.

"So you came…" Hiyoshi looked at me from head to toes, since I wasn't wearing my usual uniform. I was wearing a casual red shirt, too big for my small body, and some black used shorts. "You look a lot different in your daily clothes."

"I just came to play, it's not like I need to be well dressed. And you are not much to talk either! Why are you dressed like that?"

Hiyoshi was wearing hakama and haori, probably the ones he used at the dojo. The large trousers he was wearing didn't seem to be compatible with tennis.

"I brought a change of clothes on the bag, so it's no problem."

"But still, why did you come like that?"

"I just finished my duties in the dojo and didn't have time to change…" He walked towards the bathroom which was nearby, and looking at me from the side he added "And besides, it's not like this is a date or anything. There is no need for me to get dressed to meet you, is there?"

I found myself blushing over that insinuation, but quickly regained my cool again.

"Pfft, just hurry up and get dressed, Gekokujou freak." I answered, walking to the tennis court, where I started to warm up while waiting for him to change.

Hiyoshi hadn't been joking when he said that my playing was horrible. I hadn't played singles for a long time and I usually had less stamina than him, but it had been some time since I had been pushed that far.

I ended up falling on my ass, breathing heavily, sweat running through my face.

"Here, Mukahi-senpai" Hiyoshi gave me a towel "Your stamina problem got worst."

I accepted the towel with irritation.

"Ahh... Ahh… It's not like... your stamina is… something else…"

"But mine at least is enough for one game… unlike senpai"

"Oh… just shut up" I replied weakly. I knew that he was right, but I couldn't find a way to argue. This had always been my style when playing, and since Yuushi backed me up…

'_Not anymore…'_

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to help me with these…" Hiyoshi had in his hands a bunch of propaganda papers "It's a new school year at the dojo and I have to distribute them in the city."

I looked towards the publicity, then towards him.

"You don't really expect me to help you, do you?"

"Well, you probably wouldn't last… I have to deliver them from door to door and with this amount of propaganda and your lack of endurance… I would probably spend more time trying to find where you had fallen…"

I took a big part of what he had in his hands. I was still tired, but my face turned red thanks to his comments.

"Let's see who is weak!" I said, challenging him, as I looked at him with angry blue eyes.

I ended the day in a complete wrack.

Spending the morning playing with him, and then all day going from door to door had completely killed me. I couldn't stop because I always thought that if Hiyoshi saw me resting he would make fun of me.

'_Just… what is it with this kohai! Is he trying to kill me?'_

As I was resting, I realized that it had also been the most tiring day that I ever had. Yuushi had never pushed me so hard.

'_... or i__s he trying to help me improve?'_ I laughed a little at this thought, but then I remembered his words the other day.

'_...why?'_

"So you finished first…" Hiyoshi's voice came from my back. I wasn't expecting, so I jumped a little.

"Whoa! Just don't appear so suddenly, you idiot!" I screamed, my face turning red.

He extended a water bottle towards me.

"I thought that you would be thirsty…" He said, with a soft smile, kind of cocky.

"Fuhh, give me that" I answered, taking it from his hand rudely. He kept smiling, probably to annoy me.

Taking another bottle from his pocket, we drank together in silence for a while.

"Thanks for the help today…" He said, without looking at me "I am glad to see that you are better."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You haven't been sulking about Oshitari-senpai, have you?" Hiyoshi continued to drink, as for me I almost died with that comment.

"Coff Coff… Ahh, who the hell is sulking?? I said that…Coff Coff… I was fine… Coff"

It took me a while to get better from that one. My nose was hurting and it was hard to speak.

But then I realized that he was right.

I hadn't thought about him.

I hadn't remembered him almost all day.

'_Was that__ what he had in mind...'_

'_Nah, couldn't be… but still'_

"…Thank you…" I said, very softly, hoping that he wouldn't listen.

"No need, you did my chores, so…" Hiyoshi went to throw his bottle in the garbage "Thanks to you I am free tomorrow to do whatever I want."

I paused for a second.

"I… did…"

My bad mood was back, and this time I had a new victim.

"You SON OF A YOU USED ME!!!" I quickly stepped towards Hiyoshi "OH, YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR…"

It was then that Hiyoshi made a quick movement, and I was so angry that I didn't even notice, not until it was too late.

His back went a little down, he advanced a little to the left, then back to me.

His face was really close to mine. His arms trapped my hands in a hug. His lips went to my ear, as he said to me softly, in an attempt to carve it in my memory forever.

"I really like you, Mu-ka-hi-senpai" he said "Please forget Oshitari-senpai and go out with me."

I could smell his hair. It smelled like soap, very pure and soft, his chest was so close to mine and I could feel his heart beating really fast, contrasting with his usual attitude.

As for me, I was too shocked to say anything at the moment, and his physical contact had been so sudden that I was still trying to react.

But I was unable to pull him away.

Maybe because it didn't felt so bad…


	3. Chapter 3

**The new double partner**

**Resume: **Yuushi is now going to play singles, and Gakuto decided to forget his long one-sided love towards his now ex-partner. It is then that Hiyoshi declared himself to him. Mainly Gakuto's POV, Hiyogaku and some hints of oshiato (one-sided of oshitari)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

**Author's Notes:** some cursing and nudity…

**Warning/s:** shonen-ai and maybe later some yaoi.

**Chapter three – Hiyoshi's family**

I woke up earlier in the Sunday morning, once again I was facing the ceiling of the bedroom.

But there was a change in the air, this time he wasn't thinking of Oshitari, he was just…

'_That was reallyyyyyyy smart Gakuto!'_ he thought, as he rubbed his forehead with the left hand _'And smooth as silk!_

"_I really like you…_

_Hug_

_Me going on a sudden sprint because I didn't know how to respond_

_The End"_

"ARRGGGG!!!" I confusingly turned around on the bed "Why did he said that so suddenly!!!"

I got up from the bed, going down to the kitchen to grab some food. My older sister had already put breakfast on the table.

"Gakuto-niisan… is everything okay?" my younger brother asked, looking to me in his dark eyes, he had caught that from our father, that was now overseas working "Yesterday you came back and went directly to your room… you didn't even ate…"

I sited down quietly and started to eat, my little brother continued to look at me, I ended up passing my left hand on his head, messing with his hair.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" I said with a cocky tone "I am Gakuto Mukahi, the best acrobatic player of Japan."

"Hum… that's a little over doing it…" My neesan commented, laughing "If I remember correctly, you were beaten by that other kid…"

I made an upset look, it wasn't a good memory for me, neesan smiled.

"Okay, just joking…" she said, looking to me with her blue eyes, so identical to mine, but still so full of responsibility, since it was her that took care of the house and food.

Mother passed almost all day working, so she had assumed that responsibility.

I ended up eating, going rapidly to my room before neesan asked any question.

Founded myself looking to the mobile once again.

'_What to do…'_

I grabbed it, going into my contacts file, then phoned to a person that I knew that could give me any information that I wanted.

'_Hope Ore__-sama is in a good mood.'_

'_So… this is where he lives…'_

I looked up to the big house, the main gate was made of wood, just like the rest of the house, and had an inscription saying the name of the Dojo, that was his family's name, the habitation was surrounded by a wooden wall in all it extension, so the only things that were notable were the ceiling of the Dojo, the ceiling of the House and four sakura's trees that were near the walls, occulting even more the house.

'_Typical'_ Gakuto smiled softly _'It's so predictable that he would live in a place like this…'_

I was about to play the bell next to the door, but stopped a few centimetres of it.

'_Wait… I don't know yet what to say…'_

Stood there, with my arm lifted, trying to think what to do.

After a few minutes I turned around, preparing to leave.

"WAKASHI!!" an angry voice shouted from the inside "WHERE ARE YOU?!!"

I heard some angry voices from inside.

'… _wonder what Hiyoshi did wrong…'_

Looking to the sakura trees, the wall was big, but not something too big for me to reach it.

I jumped, landing on the upper part of the wall with his feet's, crouching, looking around to see if anyone had noticed my intrusion.

To my luck, no one was around.

'_The voices are coming from that direction'_ I looked to me in front, the Sakura tree was at my front, preventing me to know what was happening.

I reached a stronger branch, testing it.

'_It looks strong'._

I putted first my foot, then all my body, looked a little to the left.

Hiyoshi was sited on the floor of the dojo, with his usual dojo cloths, looking to an elder male, that looked a lot like him, same expression, same eyes, only his hair was longer and white.

He had a severe look on his face.

"I looked to your papers relying to your next tournament of captain of the our dojo in junior league…" The elder looked towards Hiyoshi intensely, that was maintained his look towards the floor "Do you have something you want to say?"

Hiyoshi looked to the elder in the eyes, but not challenging, just determined.

"Nothing, grandfather…"

The elder looked enraged by those words, and without any warning, he punched Hiyoshi with his left hand, making the boy fall on the floor.

"What's the meaning of this? Explain yourself?!" Hiyoshi's grandfather ordered, I was in shock, unable to take my eyes from the situation.

"I am just practicing our main motto, just like I learned all my life!" Hiyoshi got up from the floor and sited down in the same place as before he was assaulted, as nothing had happened "In those competitions there isn't anyone stronger than me, while in tennis I still have many people that I have to beat!"

He looked once again to the elder's eyes.

"I have to get stronger in tennis and I don't have the time to deal with a few small brats of martial arts! I will only go to tournaments again once I get to the same league as my brother."

The elder seemed perplexed, looking to Hiyoshi as if he had said something really strange.

"You aren't even able to beat your brother, as even going to his league…"

"You will never know as the things will work out unless you see them with your own eyes, grandfather" Hiyoshi made a vow, starting to get up "I'll win over my brother, and, has our rules say, I'll become the successor of the dojo."

His grandfather started to laugh.

"Wakashi… your brother is the top student of his league, even if you are the top in yours, there is a big difference in strength and skill…"

Hiyoshi looked to the elder, this time they were face to face.

"That's is why I am going to concentrate on tennis for now… because there are even more terrifying monsters in the tennis tournament than my brother in martial arts."

Hiyoshi smiled towards the look of his grandfather, leaving the Dojo in an intense way.

It was in that time, that the branch started to break, I tried to change to another, but it was too late.

"AAHHH!!" I screamed as I was falling, fortunately something had grabbed me before I landed on my back.

I opened my eyes and saw Hiyoshi's face, looking to me, perplexed while holding me in his arms.

"Mukahi-sempai… what were you doing on that tree?" he asked me, my face blushed completely.

Fortunately for me, his grandfather talked after.

"So, that's one of those monsters you talked about?" he had a little sarcasm tone in his voice.

"Oh no… this one is my partner…"

'_partner!?'_

I shoved his arms, going to the ground.

"What are you talking about?!"

He looked to me in his indifference, that made my heart hurt, only concentrating on his grandfather.

"Anyway, we already talked… I am leaving."

He caught my hand, walking towards the exit, his grandfather complained, but didn't stop him.

I followed him, like a toy.

"Hiyoshi…" I murmured, he stopped.

"Sorry… Mukahi-sempai…" he looked towards me, he had not his confident usual look, this time, he didn't even dared to look me in the eyes, just to the floor "It was decided that you and I become the new Hyotei doubles… since Oshitari-sempai is going to play singles now…"

I looked to him, completely shocked.

I… knew that… oshitari was going to play singles…

But it hadn't occurred to me what was I going to play.

'_I phoned Atobe today… and he didn't told me anything…'_

'_Hiyoshi… was this why you wanted to go out with me?_

_To play your Gekokujou?_

_To use me?_

_Just like Yuushi?!'_

"Muka…" He was about to say, extending his hand towards me, but I got my face up.

I was crying.

"You are an idiot!! I hate you, Hiyoshi!"

I shoved his hand from mine, ran as fast as I could.

Hiyoshi looked to me, he was surprised.

Then ran after me.

"Mukahi-sempai!" he called behind me.

"Go fuck yourself!! I am not a tool for your gekokujou!!"

"What the hell are you talking… about… Gakuto-sempai?" he asked, continuing pursuing me.

"I don't want to see you!! You idiot! Go away!!"

I continued running away from him.

But my stamina ended up getting the best of me.

I fell on the park, after a while of this sprint.

"Go…fuck…you…stupid…gekokujou…freak…" couldn't talk properly, so ended up just calling him names.

He was in a best state than me, but still very tired, lying down on the grass, next to me.

"Do… you really… hate me… that much… that you don't even want to… be my doubles partner?" he asked, I turned my face in the opposite side of him.

"…"

"Sorry, I asked to Atobe-sempai… for being the replacement of Oshitari-sempai… but I supposed that… you aren't still ready…"

'…_huh?!'_

I turned around, looking to Hiyoshi.

"What do you mean "You asked"?" I asked, with my face still red and my sweat falling from the effort of before "Weren't you ordered to be my new partner?"

Hiyoshi looked to me, his expression was the same as ever.

"Was that why you ran?" he asked "You thought that I had said that I liked you just for getting along with you in doubles."

I was now really red of embarrassment, giving away that he had got it right.

"Mukahi-san…" he got closer to my face "I was serious, when I said that I liked you…"

I didn't responded, my face was red, and has Hiyoshi got closer and closer, my heart beat faster and faster.

"Maybe… you can believe in me… if I show…" his hands touched my cheeks and drew closer to his face.

Our lips softly touched, first gently, then Hiyoshi pressured a little.

We closed our eyes.

I really didn't know… what I felt for him… at that time.

But that was something that my brain wasn't able to express at the moment, neither was my heart.

**Author's note: **Now the next chapter might take a little longer to be published, since Rei hasn't still corrected it in last case after two weeks I'll publish it without a review, so please tolerate my many errors…Hope you are all liking it so far, I am glad that the next chapter has some action


	4. Chapter 4

**The new double partner**

**Resume: **Yuushi is now going to play singles, and Gakuto decided to forget his long one-sided love towards his now ex-partner. It is then that Hiyoshi declared himself to him. Mainly Gakuto's POV, Hiyogaku and some hints of oshiato (one-sided of oshitari)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

**Author's Notes:** some cursing and nudity… okay, this one has some yaoi… if you are sensitive to guy x guy sex, please don't read this…

AND THIS CHAPTER WASN'T CORRECTED! (;;) sorry about the several grammar and other type of mistakes that will probably be found on this fic… rei is kind of busy so I published this on my own…

**Warning/s:** yaoi (guy x guy explicite content… not as much as I would like… but my vocabulary has many flaws… and so it will just be that scene..)

**Chapter four – Return to practice**

And once again we ran, side by side… He passed by and I felt that temptation of following him, so that we could continue running side by side.

But I could see, that he was looking to the one that he really wanted to catch.

Ore-sama was making the warming up in a more private place than our court… well, since he has a court to himself, I guess he should use it.

Yuushi was looking at him in that moment, probably didn't even noticed that he passed me.

That thought surprisingly hurt me, deep on my chest, just like a knife stuck on my heart, that I was unable to take of and made me suffer as I move, walk, breathed.

I knew that it would hurt to see him again, it was going to hurt if I continued to look at him… but has he was something black on a white wall, my eyes couldn't change theirs direction.

Until someone hit me on the shoulder has passing.

That person was Hiyoshi.

"I can wait until you get over Oshitari-sempai…" he said to me by my side, looking to some random direction at front, as to avoid eye contact "but seeing you drool over him at the day after our kiss is kind of annoying."

"I wasn't drooling!" I protested, starting to speed up to maintain our shoulders at the same line, since Hiyoshi had quickened his pace for some reason "And what do you mean by "I will wait" thing?! Ever since Yuushi left me you keep meeting me? How's that called waiting??"

Hiyoshi was getting even more fast, so I kept quickening my pace also.

"It's not my fault that you went to my house yesterday." He promptly responded.

"How's not your fault? …I… went there because we needed to talk about… the things that you had said to me…"

I looked to the ground, I had ended not talking about it… since things had developed in a strange way.

Hiyoshi didn't show any reaction to that phrase, as if it wasn't his business… I was feeling my face slightly warmer.

"Is that so… Then why were you on the Sakura tree?" He smirked, teasingly, now that

my face was more than warmer.

"…"

"Hey… won't you guys get tired if you keep warming up at that pace?" A voice shouted behind me.

I turned around to see Yuushi, noticing now that I had just passed by him…

Hiyoshi was looking very happy with himself, as he lowered his pace with me, with his cocky smile has if he had won something.

I looked to him, wondering… how could he make me forget of my sorrows that way… How could I have those reactions with him…

'But… It's still not like Yuushi… these feelings…' I thought 'It's… different…'

My heart is hurting.

It's hurting so freaking much.

I want… someone to stop…

Stop my heart from hearting…

But… I know that there isn't anything that can make that.

So I continue to suffer and smiling, like I was fine.

I continue to make my usual expressions towards Shishido, that's my adversary right now in this practice match.

I keep saying to my eyes, "do not look… to them".

But I end up always catching Atobe and Yuushi in the corner of my view.

Yuushi was practicing with Atobe-san, just like we usually practice in the old days.

I didn't know the reasons of my heart aching like that…

Was it because Atobe was standing in the place that I usually was?

Was it because he seemed to enjoy Yuushi's company as much as Yuushi was enjoying his?

Was it because they looked good together?

Or was it because he was in a place that I would never reach… Yuushi's equal.

Maybe it was all of them… but reasons were being the smallest of my problems, since this distraction was making me commit the most amateur kind mistakes that I had ever made.

One of them even made me slip on my own feet's and fall on the floor, making a small bleed on my knee.

Shishido ran to me, helping me get up.

"What's with you today, Gakuto?" He asked, as he extended his hand on my direction "I never seen you play like this…"

I got up, looking to the ground in hope that he didn't noticed my true feelings.

But Shishido looked to my leg.

"You should go to the infirmary disinfect that…" He advised, looking concerned with me.

But one of the things that I hated was that people looked to me in pity, I made my upset spoiled face that I usually put in those situations and said:

"It's just a scratch... there is no need for such a thing!"

But Hiyoshi appeared out of nothing and grabbed my arm, starting to walk away.

"Hum??!! Hiyoshi?! What do you think you…"

"You need to disinfect that…" He responded to my question with his usual bored face, as if he was making an obligation, even if he was the one pushing me.

I was about to protest, but then saw Yuushi's eyes looking at me.

A look with preoccupation.

A look with pity.

A look that I couldn't stand…

So I followed Hiyoshi in silence, letting him take me to whenever he wished. Only noticed later, when we stopped at the deserted other side of the main building, that he hadn't conducted me to the infirmary.

I looked to Hiyoshi, pretending to be upset.

"Nani? Is this the new infirmary or something" I laughed at him, turning my back to him "It needs some new installations you know…"

Hiyoshi didn't laughed, didn't commented, just looked to me with the same look as always.

No, he hadn't the same look.

Why was he with those sorrowful eyes.

"Mukahi-san…" he voiced.

"What? Are you feeling sorry for me too?" I questioned, still not showing my face "Don't be… that's the thing that I hate the most."

"I am not pitying you…"

I turned around facing him, looking to him in a furious way, my eyes started to get humid, but I was giving my best to not show any tears.

"You shouldn't be! Because there isn't… anything…"

Hiyoshi walked closer to me, has we came finally face to face, he opened his arms and surrounded me in a tender hug.

With his hand, he caressed my hair, putting my face in his shoulder.

That soft touch of the cotton feeling of his shirt was enough to the first tear pass to his t-shirt.

And the rest came as following the first.

We didn't say anything… He just let me grab his shirt with my hands and burry my face in his shoulder, continuing to caressing my hair, and kissing it soft kisses from time to time.

When I felt that I didn't had anymore tears to cry, I lied back a little, getting my face up to see Hiyoshi's face.

He looked at me in his eyes, knowing that mine were probably red, but it was if I needed to know that there was a real person holding me.

His eyes had sadness on it, and… some real caring draw in them, has he looked at me.

I let myself dissolve on those caring eyes, letting him kiss me on the mouth.

Our tongues danced, as we kissed, at the same time, his hands passed from my hair to my waist, feeling it, getting to know my body, pulling myself towards him to feel me more.

Our lips separated, my tears were now dry.

He looked to me, as studying my eyes, that were showing in that moment completely powerless.

He could take me in that moment if he wanted, as my body was completely in his wave.

But he just let a sigh, patting on my head, and breaking completely the moment.

I looked to him in complete surprise, unable to say anything.

But he answered my questions by himself.

"It's not that I don't want to make you mine, Mikahi-sempai…" His hand took a small portion of my hair, separating it with his fingers, playing with it "But when I do that, I want you to be at your best mind and completely wish for it… not as a consolation thing to your broken heart…"

I looked at him, the surprise converted in anger and embarrassment.

"IDIOT!! As if I wanted to do that with you, dimwit!! Gekokujou freak!! Imbecile dope!!"

I turned around, without looking to him, going in a quick pace away from my partner.

But as I turned the corner, I felt like… I needed to say it…

I turned around, facing his usual cocky look.

I felt my head really heated, knew that was red at the outside.

I opened my mouth to say the words.

"Th…Thanks" I gasped "For… you know…"

Hiyoshi dropped the cocky face as I said those words, looking really surprised to have me thank him in that way, after his comment.

His face lighted up, making a smile.

A really big and innocent smile, has of a child that had been praised.

"You are welcome, Mukahi-san…"

My face was know bright red, I ran away as fast as I could, so that he didn't saw it.

It had been the first time that I had seen him smile like that.

All my body was feverish, as I ran in the street towards my house.

"Gaku…" I saw Yuushi on the street, he called me, but I didn't even lowered the velocity.

'How… could he made that face for me… I just thanked him…'

'How can he act like that only when he is with me…'

'And why… do I feel… this happy… because of it…'

I Touched my heart, the cold feeling of the knife had almost disappeared and was now feeling a burning warmth.

I entered my house, going upstairs without saying anything.

I entered my room, jumping to my bed and burring my face on the pillow.

'Why… am I feeling all these stuffs… at the same time…'

His words jumped on my head.

' "not as a consolation thing to your broken heart…"… that must be it… I am very fragile at the moment… and Hiyoshi is there… so it's just… my fragile state."

I got my head more deep on the pillow.

"Yes… that must be it…"

It was now 1 a.m.

'I really need to just stop thinking about it…'

I turned on the bed for the 9th time that night, trying to get some sleep since tomorrow was school day.

'…'

'He is liking me, filing all my body with the touch of his lips, giving me butterfly kisses on my collar bone, going lower and lower.

My face is now full of desire and lust, I have my two hands on his back, my fingers are making pressure, probably will leave some marks.

'It's his fault anyway… he keeps arousing me and he doesn't…'

"Ahhhhhh" He was playing at my waist, going dangerously lower, but not meeting the destiny that I wanted.

"Hiyoshi…" I whispered his name, as he touched softly my waist bone with his hand, massaging it, I noticed then that he was looking at me with his cocky look, he was teasing me on purpose, massaging now the inside side of my legs, without passing on the place that I needed him to touch the most.

"Gekokujou… bastard…" I complained weakly, he smiled satisfied.

"If you want me to touch it, you have to call me by my first name… and let me call you yours…"

"As if I…awww" I moaned as he touched once again my leg, this time lot more closer to my manhood.

He smiled again, and I got red, looking to the right.

"Wakashi…" I called him, my face was really reddish now, not being able to look at him from embarrassment, but I wasn't able to maintain that for long, since Hiyoshi looked at me with the smile of the other day…

"Gakuto-senpai…"

He finally reached it, touching it, using all his fingers to create my sensations, getting to know my sensitive spots.

"Wakashi… I am… Awwww" I moaned again, my hands passed from his back to his neck, pulling myself closer to him, kissing him, liking him.

"Wakashi!!" I came in his hand, hugging him tightly "I…"

I woke up on my bed.

Looking towards the ceiling, it was still middle of the night.

It took me 3 seconds or so to realize… and then my face was all red.

"Did… I just…"

I looked down my bed, lifting the sheets.

It was really predictable what I was going to find in there, but I still hoped that the dream hadn't passed my head.

Still, I was wrong.

'Have to clean this mess before everyone wakes up'. I though, fortunately, it was still just 5a.m.

I got up, taking my pyjamas that were dirty with sweat and… other substances.

'Have to be quick…' I putted all those dirty stuff on a bag, thinking about taking it to the dry cleaning next day.

'If I clean them here, my sister might catch them…'

Putting some new sheets on the bed, I hurried up to take a shower.

Thinking while I was on it, what was the reason for my dream…

((well, hope that even with the errors everyone enjoyed this chapter…. I am rather happy about gakuto's wet dreams… (it's probably not much, but it was the best sex scene I ever written… I am so happy with it :D)) owHH


	5. Chapter 5

**The new double partner**

**Resume: **Yuushi is now going to play singles, and Gakuto decided to forget his long one-sided love towards his now ex-partner. It is then that Hiyoshi declared himself to him. Mainly Gakuto's POV, Hiyogaku and some hints of oshiato (one-sided of oshitari)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

**Author's Notes:** some cursing and nudity… okay, this one has some yaoi… if you are sensitive to guy x guy sex, please don't read this…

Sorry about my English errors, my beta is occupied XP

**Warning/s:** yaoi (guy x guy explicite content… not as much as I would like… but my vocabulary has many flaws… and so it will just be that scene..)

**Special note: **THIS ONE IS HIYOSHI'S POV

**Chapter five – the camping trip**

"_Ever since I can remember, I was always looked as the weakest one._

_Everyday, when everyone finished their training, I stayed behind, continuing._

'_If I only had been born first…' I thought._

_I would be the strongest, I would always be the strongest…_

_No… If I had been born first, it wouldn't be such accomplish to defeat him._

_Once I become stronger than him…"_

I entered Hyotei's middle school for no particular reason, any school would do, my mind was only for Kobujutsu martial art, the one that my grandparent teaches, that passed from generation from generation.

Although in my parents generation there wasn't a successor, since my mother didn't wanted to pursue the dreams of my grandparent, in this new generation it was born two male candidates.

Me and my brother.

According to our motto, the strongest of us two will be the one that will be the head.

That would be in the present time my brother.

But for some reason, he started to lack of purpose of succeeding my grandparent ever since he entered high school, although at request of my grandfather he continues his training.

But I won't receive a title refused by another, my vow was always to defeat him before he retires.

I'll show the world that I am stronger than him, I'll show my grandfather, my whole family, that I am not their second choice.

That I am the legitimate heir to the head position.

It was then that my fate crossed with Atobe-sempai.

I never tried tennis before, but since I was prepared physically since I started walking there wasn't a sport that I was bad at.

So it was a really shock to me when I meet a person that had such a power.

In tennis, he was like a god, I failed miserably when I played tennis against him.

So it was a big surprise when I learned that he had been defeated once.

'_Is there such monsters in tennis…'_ it was in that thought's that I understood that it was the solution to beat my brother, to find even more overwhelming opponents than him…

So it was then that I became one of the 200 members of the tennis club.

And my path crossed to the second person that would change my life…

My eyes were always fixed on Atobe-sempai, I climbed the road to the regular's spot, sometimes by chance, other by my own strength, but my eyes were always fixed on Atobe's as my real opponent.

As I watched the other matches that the regulars were having, I found myself disturbed by the Mukahi-sempai ones, how was someone as weak able to be at the regulars?

And how could Oshitari-sempai let himself be weakened by this partnership, for sometimes they had been on the verge to loose thanks to Mukahi's stamina weakness.

It took me a while to realize that Mukahi was more deep on Oshitari-sempai that I first noticed, it wasn't just friendship those feelings.

'_Love weakens the individual…'_ I laughed at the time, as I observed Mukahi striving for becoming a good partner for his friend, which looked unable to realize the other's feelings. But I kept my eye more open to see Oshitari's moves, since we seemed to pursue the same opponent, Atobe.

It was then that I caught some information that I wasn't exactly looking for.

"_ahhhh…"_ Mukahi's moaned, his voice making echoes on the changing room.

My face was really red.

'_Why the hell did they choose this place! It's the last time that I stay in practice until this late hour.'_

"_Yuushi…ahhhh" _he moaned once again, I didn't dared to look, I wasn't THAT interested in Oshitari's strength.

"_ahhh…"_

"_I am going to… ahhh… Yuushi…"_

"_Atobe-san…." _Oshitari called, even my eyes opened wide with this one.

They finished after a few minutes, both not saying a thing while putting everything like it was. It was Oshitari's that talked first, getting up.

"Sorry…" he asked, Mukahi laughed a lot.

"Sooo, you had a crush on our captain and didn't say a thing to me!!!" he made a hysterical laugh "Ahah, do not make that face, we were just hanging out, nothing serious for each of us."

Oshitari seemed to believe on the lie, that or he pretended to believe.

But after he left, I heard Mukahi-sempai crying.

It wasn't a soft cry, it wasn't silent one, he screamed, kicked the lockers, hurting himself on the process.

It was in that moment that I felt my heart being torn apart.

It hurts to hear someone cry like that.

He was punching the locker again, I could hear the metal gain a new figure.

But I couldn't do anything… because.

'_I am nothing towards him…'_

So I stayed there, hidden behind the second lockers, until he feel asleep crying in the changing room.

I took him home, fortunately since I followed sometimes Oshitari-san, I knew where he lived.

I put him at the house door, then rang the bell and vanished.

But his cry continued on my head for the rest of the night, and the days forward.

I kept kind of close to Mukahi in the next days, but I never initiated any type of talked in these circumstances, I had very few friends, and they it wasn't like I ever felt the need of another human by my side, they just appeared on my life and stayed there as long as they liked.

So I asked my closest friend at the moment, Taki.

"How do we approach someone that you want to be friend with?!" he looked to me like I was an alien "Do you have a fever or something?"

"…Forget it…" I started to walk away, but Taki grabbed my arm, laughing.

"Sorry, sorry! You never showed much interest on others, so I was rather surprised with the question…"

I became slightly red at the moment, it didn't sounded like me at all, and I couldn't figure why I wanted to get close to the weakest regular of hyotei.

"Ne.. ne… could it be… that you fell for someone?" Taki looked straight to my face, as I looked to his eyes, the sound of Gakuto's moans flashed on my head.

And without me noticing, I had the same color as a red tomato.

"OH MY GOD!!! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE!!!!" Taki screamed loud, I shut his mouth with my hand.

"You idiot! That's not it!" But my red face maintained "Stop inventing stuff!"

"Then why do you want to get close to that particular person?"

I looked to the ground, trying to find the answer to that question.

"I… just don't want that person to cry alone again… I want to receive his tear, and hold him in my arms, so that no one hurt him again… I want to see him happy all the time and when he has problems I want to resolve them and return his smile again."

I looked to Taki, he had his mouth open in shock, I got embarrassed.

"What?!" I asked, he appeared to wake up.

"Well, just be honest with that person and I am sure that you will get close to him real quick." Taki finally answered my question, with a warm smile "But… you should really be honest with yourself first…"

He got up, going to class, since lunch break was almost over.

I got to think that day while I was in the dojo.

It was has I thought about Mukahi-sempai, that I understood…

That I… without noticing… had fallen for that person.

I kept watching over him, without his notice. Although Taki had advised me to be honest it wasn't my style to be a second choice, and Gakuto-sempai seemed to still have feelings for Oshitari-san.

So I waited until he fell really down, until he was completely heartbroken.

And then, for the first time made my move.

I knew it would be only a matter of time until he realized…

That I was much better man that his dear Yuushi could ever be.

_Present time_

I opened the door of the dojo in the early morning, surprised with the visitor.

"Oshitari-sempai? What are you doing here?"

He looked to me in the same teasing expression as always, but I have immunity to those looks.

"We are all going to a training camp…" He said, moving aside so that I could see the luxurious bus, where everyone was.

"Huh? You got to be kidding me!" I answered, looking towards the inside of the dojo, where my grandparent was expecting me to be training in a few minutes.

"It's his orders…"

I sighed, it wasn't the first time this occurred, and after an hour of my grandfather scouting I eventually made my bag and entered the bus.

I sit next to Mukahi-sempai, with he realize my presence, since he was spacing for some reason.

So I got advantage of the opportunity to get really close to his ear and murmur to wake him up.

"Mu-ka-hi-semmmmpai!" I softly said to his ear, touching him the back of the ear with my lips.

But his reaction was a little more extreme that I was expecting, has I saw him jumping, hitting his head against the bus window, shaking everywhere while looking at me with a red face and wide open eyes, gasping and breathing loudly.

I looked astonished to him, not expecting his reaction.

"Er… When did you get here?" he asked, his eyes were avowing mine, sitting down while all the team looked to him.

"Just now…" I answered, as I saw him sit down real slowly "Hum… you okay?"

He turned his head in my direction, forcing a laugh.

"Of course I am alright!!! I was just spacing and didn't realize that you had arrived!!! You gave me a scare, that's all!!!"

I continued to look at him, he made an annoyed look.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Well, I was just wondering why are you so red…" I answered.

His face became even more red, I started to find it funny so smiled a little.

"It's… hot…" he looked to the window, and ignored me for more than half of the ride, while I entertained myself trying to figure out if I had done anything to him to make him mad.

((Sorry about the English errors, and thank you for the reviews, I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update this fic, I'll try not to take so long in the next chapter.

I decided to change the POV in this chapter because I founded it kind of incomplete only Gakuto's POV, I wanted to write how did Hiyoshi had fallen in love with him

Well, that's all, I hope you everyone liked this chapter, next one would continue to be Gakuto's POV))


	6. Chapter 6

The new double partner

**The new double partner**

**Resume: **Yuushi is now going to play singles, and Gakuto decided to forget his long one-sided love towards his now ex-partner. It is then that Hiyoshi declared himself to him. Mainly Gakuto's POV, Hiyogaku and some hints of oshiato (one-sided of oshitari)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

**Author's Notes:** some cursing…oh and if you are sensitive to guy x guy sex, please don't read this…

AND THIS CHAPTER WASN'T CORRECTED! (;;) sorry about the several grammar and other type of mistakes that will probably be found on this fic…

Back to gakuto's POV.

**Warning/s:** yaoi (guy x guy explicite content… not as much as I would like… but my vocabulary has many flaws..)

**Chapter six – the camping trip**

'_Am I being too self conscious?'_ I slightly looked to Hiyoshi that was reading some martial arts book while we were on the bus, everyone was kind of scattered in the bus, since it was so big that we had plenty of space, some were sitting in pairings (like Shishido and Ootori) and some were isolated (like Yuushi and Atobe), but that didn't meant much since they often went to other seats so that they could talk to other colleagues.

Hiyoshi had sit next to me, but since I ignored him in the beginning he left me alone for the time being.

But the fact that he wasn't talking to me or interacting with me in some way, but still having his presence wasn't helping my mood.

I looked to him now, studying how his eyes were moving has he read.

'_So the gekokujou freak knows how to read, huh… But what can he find interesting in a book about martial arts… don't he already learn it all…'_

He took his eyes off the book, and turned in my direction.

"Huh." I grunted, he was looking to me, with a surprised look to have found me watching him.

There was about 5 seconds that we stayed with those stupid faces looking to one another, but my red blushing took effect after that and I turned the look away with embarrassment.

"What?!" I asked, trying to get out of that situation in some way.

Hiyoshi smiled.

"Nothing… just wondering why you were looking at me…"

"Is it forbidden now?? Gekokujou freak… Don't give me that smirk! I was just questioning what can you find useful on a martial arts book if your family runs a dojo…"

"Oh" He looked to the book he was reading, smiling softly "Although most of the information is crap, there is sometimes good hints on attacks, and I can take some ideas since in martial art there is a need of being creative sometimes in order to become stronger…"

"Tsk, I though creative wasn't in your vocabulary, since you are always saying Gekokujou this, gekokujou that…" I teased him so that I could relax, he looked to me in a superior look of his.

"At least I don't go around jumping like a rabbit all the time…" He started to read his book again, but I grabbed his collar and pulled him to me.

"Try to repeat that!" I said pissed of.

"Hum…" He made a face as if he had understood something, then smiled with his full teeth's "I am glad that you are like acting normal again… You seemed strangely self-conscious around me…"

I once again found my face real red.

"You were watching me…" I said.

"Is it that bad to be concern with the person you like?" Hyoshi said it so bluntly that I was unable to respond, I turned to the window, avoiding his eyes.

"What is it… that you like… about me…" I ended up asking to him, not daring to look to his face, but I could feel him looking at his book, without reading it.

"I wont tell you." He answered, I looked to him, he had his normal bored face, as if he didn't owned any explanations in the world.

"Grr, why not? It's my business you know!!" my blush was gone, I was now looking to him upset.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked in return.

"Because…"

'_I cannot say that's that if I know what he likes about me maybe I can figure out if I like him in return or not… It was just a stupid dream anyway… I don't feel anything!!'_

I once again turned my look away and showed him my back.

But without a notice his arms surrounded me and his chest touched my back, he puts his chin on my shoulder.

My heart starts beating like 10000 per second, I am almost afraid that it jumps out of my chest.

"Huh… Huh… Let go you idiot!!" I feel a shiver on my spine as his breathing touches my skin on the backbone, I try not to show any of what is going on with my body, but it's hard enough don't start breathing more rapidly.

"There are a million reasons and at the same time none…" He said to my ear, I unconsciously felt aroused with his voice, he was saying those things calm and confident, not like the first time that he had declared at me, that he only showed calm but he was nervous on reality "But… what matters is that I love you, so much that just being able to be by your side makes me more happy that I ever been in my life…"

I got to my limit, blushing a lot from those words I turned around and pushed him away.

"D… don't say those things… in such a forward.. way… If you do that… I don't know…"I closed my mouth so that I didn't say more, I got up and went to the seat next to Yuushi, didn't looked to Hiyoshi's face the whole time we were on the bus.

But although I didn't looked at him, I knew that his face was probably in his book again.

The one that was more surprised with all this was probably Yuushi's, he was looking to my red face and my hard breath in astonishment, he had many times saw my temperament and my blood to rush to my head, but it was probably the first time that he saw me in such confusion.

"You sure are with a good face, Gakuto" He commented.

"Oh shut up" I quickly replied, looking to the opposite window to regain my cool.

"Sensitive aren't we…" He smirked, looking to his window, we had been friends for such a long time that he knew exactly when he should leave me alone and when I needed advise.

We arrived after a while to the training camp, Atobe's holiday's mansion of that area was as surreal as ever, being big enough to have the two hundred members of the tennis club… But it was just the regulars that had been invited.

The maids and employs of the house went to fetch our stuff, so since we didn't had anything to do Sakaki's started to talk about our training in there.

"I decided to make a "win pass loser stop" tennis game, witch is if you win you go on playing if you lose you will get out of the game… There will be only one match at time and it will last all tomorrows day."

I started to pray that I was only selected in the end of the match, I could beat one match but two in a row was a very unlikely thing to happen.

But luck wasn't definitely on my side that day.

"The first ones will be…" sakaki took two papers out of a box with all our names in it "Gakuto Mukahi"

I dropped my face, but quickly got it up.

'_No matter, I'll win the first one at least!!'_

"And Yuushi Oshitari." He ended taking the paper.

I look in shock to Oshitari, which smiled to me.

"Let's make it a memorable game, shall we? As a goodbye to our doubles play…" He extended his hand, I smiled.

"Yeah, but I'll win at the end." Shook his hand, showing more strength that I really felt within me.

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about everything.

Did I loved Hiyoshi? Would I be able to win over Yuushi?

I turned around on my bed again.

"Fuck, I got to get some air…"

I got up, since the temperature was cool, I walked to the outside on my yellow pyjama's, the wind blowing on the cloudless night sky made me fell a lot better, I looked towards the stars, trying to forget my mind turmoil.

Then a sound caught up my attention.

"_Plonk… Plonk…"_

'…_Tennis ball!?' _I recognized the sound, going slowly I turned the corner to see who was playing at that hour of the night.

To my surprised I saw Hiyoshi.

"Huh? What are you doing here so late, Gekokujou freak?" I asked out loud, he stopped playing when he saw me coming, with a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Training…" he responded.

"Well, you should sleep, otherwise you will end up too sleepy tomorrow to play…"

"What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep thanks to…" I shut my mouth before finishing the sentence, but with him looking to me waiting for an answer I ended up saying the other reason why I was unable to sleep "Yuushi…"

"Hummm…" he responded in an annoyed face "Concerned about tomorrow's game?"

"Yeah, something like that…"

"Well, you will just have to beat him…"

I looked to the ground, getting sort of depressed.

"I… am not sure if I can do it…" I ended up confessing, looking intently towards the ground "I mean, he was… he knows my play better than anyone…"

I felt ashamed of sharing such thoughts to someone, I had felt this type of pressure before, and sometimes my will had been shaken off a little… but my pride had always stopped me from sharing such fragile thoughts with anyone.

'_But why I am saying this to him?'_

Hiyoshi looked surprised, even thought I wasn't looking I for some reason could picture his slightly more open than usual eyes.

Then I heard his breath, a little more long than the others, and knew that he was going to answer.

"I don't think that is true… because he never looked to you with attention…"

I got my face up.

And that same face darkened, as my fury arisen.

"You know… that's not exactly improving my mood…" I ranged my teeth together "I know my play isn't like Ore-sama, but I think I am still worth watching…"

"But you never really showed you best." He was now back to his individual game against the wall.

"Are you saying that I don't try hard!? Is that what you are accusing me off!!"

"No, you played as you liked but never tried to improve yourself or get some kind of strategy of your weakness and strengths, you never tried to improve on them because you always felt the security of your partner warming your back" he said this in a calm voice, the ball jumped high and landed on his hand "and the main reason for your behaviour is because you always felt, deep down, that you weren't capable of doing it, you didn't think you could hold the pressure of a game where the main chance was your ability's and not Oshitari-sempai."

I had my eyes wide open and my mouth was open and dry, my mind was unable to find the words to such accusation…

Mainly, because, deep down, I had always avoided that subject, I had too much pride, so I had never admitted those things, not to anyone, not even to myself I had ever accepted that true.

And there was I, being stripped of my pride, being submerged on my inner fears.

"What… are you saying…" my voice trembled.

"Mukahi-san… Oshitari-sempai… cannot know what he has yet to see…"

"So, you are saying that I am weak!" I felt raged tears wanting to fall down, but I held them, instead I showed my angry face.

Hiyoshi them turned to me, looking piercingly to my blue eyes.

"No, you are strong! You always were!" I saw my reflection on his eyes, as they seemed to swallow me in his words "But you were always too afraid of showing your best, afraid of realizing your fears as a reality."

I felt the wind blowing, making my hair wave, my eyes startled.

I had always had…

A pride that could take anything.

A self-love that couldn't be beaten.

But, this was the first time… that I had heard "you are strong" that had made me really believe in it.

Many had said that to me, and I had always responded, "Who do you think you are talking to?" in a boastful way.

Because those had been always compliments.

Hiyoshi was saying has it was the crude true of the universe.

I felt my heart vacillate.

'_Since when…_

_Does his words…_

_Make me feel this way…'_

I had always felt that I could do anything with Yuushi at my side.

But for the first time, I felt that I could also do anything on my own.

I found myself startled with my own feelings, Hiyoshi still holding his stern face.

"Off course I am strong!! Why wouldn't I be!" I talked myself out of it, regaining my composure "I just said those things to relax you for tomorrow, I know perfectly that I can beat him."

He walked towards me, smirking, going in the direction of the house.

I was holding a cocky look myself, looking at the opposite direction of his location.

He then stopped by my side, still facing the house.

"Off course that if we face each other I'll win, little jumping bunny." He continued walking towards the house.

My complete body frozen, and then melted with the fire of my anger.

"Who the hell looses to you, Gekokujou bastard!!" I ran after him, trying to punch him, unfortunately he was able to keep walking and still evade my hits.

As I went to the bed, I felt tranquil and warm.

I thought of Hiyoshi, and how he saw right through me, the way I had been feeling lately towards him.

'_I can't… understand… why can't I hide anything of him… is like he…'_

'_Can… read my thoughts?'_

My wet dream flashed through my brain, I felt my head heat up, drowning it on the cool pillow.

'_I hope he can't… I mean… well, in all the martial arts movies…'_

I started to remember that in some the sensei was able to hear the thoughts.

'_THAT'S FICTION FOR CHRIST SAKE!!'_

I calmed down a little, pouring water on my face, looked to my face at the bathroom mirror.

I looked towards my reflection and made sullen eyes.

And asked the question.

'_What do I feel for Hiyoshi?'_

My face went red.

"ARGGG!! This isn't the way!! I am not a freaking schoolgirl virgin!!" I elevated my hands to my head, messing my hair while I was going to the dark room again.

Has I returned down to my bed, I slightly slapped my face.

'_Okay, let's try to think this rationally… The things I don't like about him!!'_

'… _He is a gekokujou idiotic bastard with a cocky smirk even to his sempai and is always manipulating me in an supremely irritant way… He is so annoying that I just fell like hitting him every time that I see him but am unable because of his freakness!!'_

'_He is mainly a freaking moron! And say everything out loud like he was j__ust a kid, he, always making fun of me in his own perverted way…'_

'…'

'_He doesn't feel most of the time human at all!! Now that I think about it, his grandfather was surprisingly similar… maybe they are all aliens!!'_

I jumped from my bed with my hand towards the sky.

'_Yes!! That explains everything!! He is an alien coming from the Gekokujou planet to learn the earth gekokujou and someday turn everyone into his gekokujou robots…'_

'… _I think I should just get some sleep… I am not thinking reasonably anymore…'_

I turned in the bed.

'_And what do I like about him?'_

I felt my heart warm as I the issue appeared.

It was then that I realized.

There wasn't a specific thing in special. It was his whole person that made my heart feel numbly warm.

'_I like Hiyoshi…'_

It was clear, the feelings, and the emotions I felt, and was able to fell at ease, my head was clearer now.

'_But I won't say it!!'_ I refused, as a simple childish revenge plan that I had the need to have, I couldn't give him more cards that he already had on me.

**((okay, once again sorry about the delay, and the errors, and thank you if anyone is continuing to follow this in spite of this many sorry's I ask for.**

**The fic is really reaching it's end, probably only one more chapter to go or so, I think it's until now the more "personal" fic that I ever written, which is really stupid because at some point my own feelings, well, let's just said that when I was writing the fic I kind of had a sort of similar fate as him with Yuushi, and there was times that as I wrote I cried with it has I was discharging my own feelings and sorting them out.**

**Well, not that is a brilliant work or anything, I started writing it as a relaxed writing, never expected to reach a personal level.**

**So when I say goodbye to the fic, I'll probably end up crying for missing it, well, actually I am a cry baby XP no way to run away from it.**

**Well, anyway, just probably one more chapter to go, thanks a lot to those that are reading this, well, and the reviews, each and every single one of them made me enjoy continuing writing it, and made me extremely happy, really many thanks.**

**Well, that's all (gosh, I wrote way too much as a note…))**


End file.
